Regret
by MonoMelon
Summary: "I will find you!" I spat. "And when I do, I will show you no mercy." (A squeal to Giving up)


**Right, so a few of you wanted to see Nagito's reaction to Hajime's death. That's exactly what this is. I was originally going to have a second chapter for Giving up; however, I thought that it would take away the affect of Hajime's death. There will be a second chapter to this.**

 **Hajime x Komaeda mentioned, Sonia x Gundam mentioned.**

 **I've never written in Nagito's POV before, so please don't get too angry with me.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Danganronpa!**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy chapter 1!**

* * *

*Ding dong, bing bong*

"Gooooood morning, everyone! Looks like today is gonna be a perfect, tropical day! Now then, let's show some enthusiasm and make sure to give it are all today!" the announcement rang.

 _Ah...the others are probably going to the restaurant soon._ _...Do I even bother going?_ I had been reluctant to go anymore; ever since I found out about _them..._ It's not like I ate when I went there...well unless Haji-

My hands curled up into fists at the thought. _I...could go and see what that..._ disgusting _reserve course student is doing._ I nodded to myself and made my way to the restaurant.

* * *

I strolled casually into the restaurant ignoring the glares that were sent to me. I walked over a corner and sat alone, like I used to do before me and H...

"D-dude! I didn't think he would actually show up!" Souda yelled, but I think he meant for it to be quiet. I ignored him and looked for the average student..., but I didn't see him. _...How strange?_ _He's usually one of the first ones here._ He could have just been late.

While I ignored the other students, ...I couldn't help but notice that they were whispering something to each other. It was then that I decided to glance over at them; they were looking at each other with worried glances. _...Are they perhaps afraid of me?_ Sonia stood up and gave me a hopeful look. _Someone like her doesn't deserve hope._

"Nagito?" she asked. She hesitantly took a few steps towards me, and the others stood up as well. I turned to look at her. "Have you seen Hajime?" I narrowed my eyes and shook my head. While I was being truthful, the others had a doubtful look on their faces.

"...I know that you...have been fighting," Chiaki stated. We turned to the, quiet, girl. Her tired and peaceful look turned into one of complete seriousness. "But none of us...has seen or heard from him," she said.

"Y-yeah! I didn't even see him go to his dorm last night," Souda spoke up. I stared at him in shock. _Well, now that I think about it...I didn't see him either._ I couldn't help but feel somewhat worried at the thought...even though I hate the thought of being worried for him.

"Dammit!" Fuyuhiko snapped. He seemed angry; however, it was obvious he was worried. "Where did he go!" The others looked so sad at the loss; however, for some reason I felt it even more.

"Perhaps he went for a walk?" Sonia said. "He seemed really...broken after the last class trial." _As he should be, but...he usually gets over stuff like that._

"...Maybe we should go look for him," Chiaki stated. The others seemed to agree with her, but I on the other hand, didn't think we should.

"He'll probably turn up eventually," I casually said. Sonia sent me a disapproving look.

"We know you don't mean that," she said. I just continued to glare at them. _What good will it do to argue with them?_

* * *

Hajime never came to breakfast. We waited, and waited...and waited some more, but he never came. _Could he be avoiding us?_ It was so unlike him to avoid any of us...even trash like me.

"..We need to go now," Chiaki stated. No one disagreed with her. _...I still think that he'll show up later._

We-me and Chiaki- ended up searching the beach. _Hinata likes the beach..._ It was when I was walking that I found a small indent in the sand. _Someone was here._ "Maybe it was Hinata-kun?" Chiaki said. I gave a small nod.

"Probably," I mumbled. I noticed footsteps leading to the water and then head east. "It looks like he was trying to evade us." I narrowed my eyes in thought. _What could this mean?_ Silently, me and Chiaki followed his tracks. _What reason would he have to hide from us?_

"Nagito, look!" Chiaki shouted. She pointed towards some, large, rocks. "He might be hiding there." _They're big enough to hide him._

As we got closer, I couldn't help but feel impending doom. As the waves receded back into the water, I noticed the red it carried with it. Neither of moved, for we both knew what happened.

"...I" I glanced at her. She took a step back. "I'll go get the others," she mumbled. Without another word, Chiaki fled towards the island, leaving me alone. _This... This can't be..._ I closed my eyes tightly and let out a shaky breath.

As I peaked behind the rock, it was like time had stopped. I almost couldn't believe the reality of what happened. There lied Hajime, with slit wrists and a single wound to the heart. For a moment I could only stare in disbelief. _Someone did this..._ Immediately, I ran over and tried to save him; however, I knew there was no hope left for him.

"Hajime..." I whispered. His eyes were open; however, they no longer held the hope I once loved. His mouth hung open like he was screaming... _He was in a lot of pain when he died._ I fell to my knees and placed my, blood covered, hands on his face, hoping he would wake up. _I should have expected this._

"Nagito!" Fuyuhiko yelled.

"Is it true! Did you find hi-" Sonia gasped. Slowly, I turned to face them. While I could feel tears drip down my face, I felt no emotion at the moment.

*Ding dong, bing bong*

"A body has been discovered! Now then, after a certain amount of time has passed, the class trial will begin," Monokuma announced.

All of the things I felt previously disappeared. I ground my teeth together as I stared at them. _One of them did this!_ _He didn't deserve this!_

"N-Nagito," Souda said. I stood up and glared at them.

"I will find you," I spat. I started to tremble with rage. The other looked terrified. I took one final look at Hajime before taking a step toward the others.

"I will show you no mercy."


End file.
